With reference to FIG. 1, the prior art quick chipping net is shown. The quick chipping net has a net fame A. The net fame A is combined to a net body B. A lower end of the net fame A is connected to one end of a bottom frame C and another end thereof is connected to another end of the bottom frame C through a supporting rod D so that the net fame A is inclined for receiving a golf ball. However, since the net fame A, supporting rod D, and bottom frame C are made of hard material, the prior art cannot be received easily. When the supporting rod D, net fame A and bottom frame C are assembled separately, not integrally, once the supporting rod D is lost, the net fame A and bottom frame C cannot work.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 2-1, another prior art quick chipping net is illustrated. The quick chipping net includes a first ring E and a second ring F. An area of the first ring E is larger than the second ring F and the first ring E is made of flexible material. The second ring F is made of hard material. The second ring F is combined with a net body G. The tops of the first ring E and second ring F are combined, while the first ring E and second ring F are expandable. In use, the bottoms of the first ring E and second ring F are expanded so as to form a V shape. Two sides of the first ring E are tied by a rope H or a strip of cloth so that the two sides of the first ring E are extruded to compress inwards as a supporter. Thereby, the second ring F is supported so that the net body of the second ring F can receive a golf ball. However, since the second ring F is only supported by the first ring E, the second ring F is unstable in receiving a golf ball. It is possible that the net body G falls into the receiving golf ball. The second ring F is made of hard material so as to have a large area in storage and thus the storage of the quick chipping net is inconvenient.